Alone in the moonlight
by Albino Cheesecake
Summary: First upload D: Soul has liked Maka for a long time but has never admitted it to himself or to her. It's the same for Maka. Is it too late for them. SoulxPatty KidxMaka BlackstarxTsubaki and SoulxMaka later on (Rated M for stuff that might happen later)
1. Waking up late

**I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER ): sadly**

**Soul POV**

I woke up to the sound of a door being slammed, I looked at my alarm clock, 11:00, I was wondering if my clock wasn't working then I realised I was late, very late. "Maka's gonna kill me" I said bluntly sure enough the next two words I heard before unconsciousness were "Makaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-CHOP!" it was all quite black after that.

**Maka POV**

"Did you really have to hit me that hard?" Soul said for about the hundredth time since leaving the house

"Yes I did, you weren't exactly awake and now because of you Black Star and Kid have probably left without us"

"So what, it's a good idea to knock me unconscious? Why do you care about that so much, turning up with a group of boys, kinda makes you sound like a" Soul stopped as my book hit him in the face. I looked forward to see Kid was still waiting for us, I didn't see Black Star anywhere though, I figured he was probably drooling over Tsubaki, I feel sorry for that girl, I don't know how she puts up with him.

"Ahh, Maka, you're looking perfectly symmetrical today" no prizes for guessing who said that

"Thanks Kid, you are too" I said back to him, noticing him blush slightly, I decided to ignore it though.

"HOW CAN YOU FORGET ABOUT ME!?" Black Star shouted from behind me

"I didn't Black Star, I was just... awaiting your arrival" Kid said back to him

"Why did you have to hit me again" Soul whined, it was only then I realised he was conscious again.

"You know you deserved it" I said glaring at him

"You're the one that wanted to be around loads of guys tiny-" He stopped that insult as I pulled out my book and prepared to hit him for a third time in one day.

**Soul POV**

"Dammit why is she always hitting me like that" I said rubbing my head.

"Probably because you're always insulting her-" Kid started to say, before

"HAHAHA A BIG GUY LIKE ME WOULD NEVER INSULT A GIRL LIKE MAKA!" Black Star decided to be Black Star.

"What was that about me?" Turning I saw Maka stood behind me, her beautiful eyes glowing and… wait what the hell am I thinking!

"N-nothing m-m-Maka" I said stuttering, wait WHY THE HELL AM I STUTTERING

"Soul, are you feeling ok, you look a little pale" Maka said to me, she was dangerously close to me.

"No, I think we should head home actually," I managed to say barely without stuttering like crazy.

Short chapter maybe but still, please reveiw


	2. Wrong number

**I still don't own Soul Eater**

**Soul POV**

Dammit, Dammit, DAMMIT, why the hell am I thinking about Maka so much?

Good thing my door's locked, I don't think I could stand seeing her at the moment… although I am hungry

"Soul" Great, now she's at my door…

"Soul, your lunch is ready!" well, looks like I gotta see her now, just play it cool, that should be easy for me right?

**Maka POV**

I decided to get changed whilst waiting for Soul, I went for something new, a pair of slightly too small jeans my "papa" had given me a year or so ago and a plain white top. As I was walking to the kitchen I felt something vibrate in my pocket, I was a little shocked at first, thinking maybe these were Blair's jeans or something, then I realised it was just my phone and I sighed with relief.

I had been hunting for my phone for a week turns out I only had one text, the one that had just came through.

"Maka, I wanted to see you in person some time soon, preferably at eight tonight it's about Soul, Kid" even without him telling me I could have guessed from his number that it was Kid.

"So Maka, what's for lunch anyway"

"HOLY SHINIGAMI SOUL YOU SCARED ME"

"Ha not my fault you were too busy staring at your phone as if it loved you"

I really wasn't in the mood for this

"Shut up Soul"

"What's your problem?"

"Kid wants to meet up with me tonight"

"Oh… well, good luck with that" Soul seemed a bit shocked by that last statement, had those two had a fight or something?

"Hey, Soul, you feeling ok?" He turned around, wait, was that a tear he just wiped away?!

"Yeah, I feel a little sick though, I'm gonna go to sleep" he looked at the floor when he said it, why was he lying to me?!

"Oh ok" I said, trying my hardest to sound happy

"Have fun with Kid"

**Soul POV**

"That was so uncool" I muttered to myself

I collapsed on my bed and decided to text Liz of all people

"Yo, Liz, what you doing tonight?"

I waited about 5 minutes for a reply from her

"Nothing, was hoping to go out with Kid though, but he's "busy" as he put it"

BUSY! He better not get "busy" with Maka or I swear to god it'll be the last thing he ever does.

"You wanna go somewhere with me?"

I waited another 5 minutes, 10, 15

"YES, OH MY GOD YES DEFINETLY WHEN NOW?!"

Whoa wait what who the hell did I just text. Oh god…

Well, guess who Soul just texted :D Reviews :P


	3. NEEDS A NAME D:

**Again with the short chapters... if you want them longer let mee know**

**Unsurprisingly i still don't own Soul Eater**

_Whoa wait what who the hell did I just text. Oh god…_

**Maka POV**

I arrived at Kids house at about 7:57 and decided to wait for a couple of minutes, then at exactly eight, I knocked the door and I was greeted instantly by Liz.

"He's in the kitchen trying to calm Patty down"

"Thanks Liz" I said smiling at her

When I walked into one of kids kitchens I could already hear Patty laughing like a maniac I had to admit she has got a very funny laugh…

"PATRICIA THOMPSON GET OFF OF THAN CHANDELIER THIS INSTANT"

I recognized Kid's voice and suddenly Patty stopped laughing

"What did you just call me?" She asked kid menacingly

"Umm, nothing sorry Patty" whoa, Kid's scared of Patty?

I walked into the room to find Kid hiding in a corner with Patty holding what I could only assume was once a stuffed giraffe in her hand walking over to Kid slowly, then for some reason she stopped dropped her dead "giraffe" and skipped upstairs like a 5 year old, I decided to go help kid up

"So, Kid, what did you want to talk about, what's up with Soul?"

"Well it's sort of difficult to understand you see-" he was cut off by Patty running into the room screaming something unintelligible at the top of her lungs. Liz ran into the room shortly after with Patty's phone, no mistaking the giraffe cover. Then, when I heard what Patty was yelling I suddenly felt like my world had completely fallen apart…

"SOUL ASKED ME OUT! SOUL WANTS TO GO OUT WITH ME YAY TAKE THAT GIRAFFES!" I saw one of her stuffed giraffes go flying out of a window.

She continued yelling the same thing in a load of different ways, practically rubbing it in my face… dammit, why didn't I tell him I liked him, now it's too late he's gone and got with Patty. I wasn't aware that I was crying until Kid gave me a massive hug, I just cried into his shoulder hoping to god that this was all just a dream.

Time skip to next morning

**Soul POV**

Yes, finally it's Saturday, now I can do nothing but relax and feel my pocket vibrate, wait what? Oh right a text.

"Hey Soul! Just wanted to say Morning to you :3 xxxx

Oh, that must be from Patty, I forgot, I'm going out with her tonight.

"Good morning to you too." I replied almost instantly, I suppose seeing as Maka's probably with Kid, she'll be fine with me being with Patty right? It shouldn't affect our resonance or whatever right? Maybe I should speak with Maka about it when she gets in, where is she anyway…

**I need a name for this chapter, i couldn't think of one D: any ideas.**


	4. What did we do last night?

**Hello, Cheesecake here, it may be a while before my next update, because i'm thinking about stuff... helpful i know, but still enjoy :P**

**Still not owning Soul eater ):**

**Maka POV**

I woke up, not quite sure where I was. My head was killing me, I rolled over, wait, I have a single bed rolling this far shouldn't I have fallen off, then I realised… I WAS IN KID'S BED! Yes, there was no mistaking him lying next to me, his normally perfect hair in a total mess, if only I had my phone with me, he'd have a fit if he could see his hair… I got out of Kid's bed and went downstairs I found my phone on the side next to a note… "Good morning Maka, I'll probably of gone to see my father by the time you read this, or I'll still be asleep, either way, you are free to take one of my eight keys to our apartment and you may visit any time you wish too, Death the Kid" I smiled when I read that, then I noticed the empty wine bottle on the side and the burned out candles, then I looked down and realised I wasn't wearing my clothes, I was wearing some of Patty's pyjamas, either that or I stole some giraffe pyjamas last night, come to think of it I don't remember last night at all….

**Kid POV**

I woke up, noticing someone had already been in my room, the door was open and my pillows were a mess… then I remembered Maka and I wondered to myself where she slept last night… I decided to pick my phone up and was shocked by what I saw, pictures of me and Maka kissing, hugging, holding hands, drinking wine? Oh dear, I should show Maka these fast…

**Maka POV**

I walked back towards Kid's room and then as I opened the door Kid walked straight into me, the two of us fell over. Kid was on top of me, he didn't have a shirt on, I tried to turn away to hide the fact I was blushing. Then whilst I was trying to figure out what to do, Kid kissed me.

**Very short chapter, wow... Review :P**


	5. Preparing for the first date (short)

**Sorry for a late update, been thinking too much D: anyways i still don't own soul eater (sorry for possible OOC-ness? especially Patty)**

**Time skip to around 6 that night**

**Soul POV**

I was dressed in a simple black suit with a red shirt and black tie walking towards Kid's house I saw a limo waiting outside for me, wow Kid really did go all out for me and Patty, that was another thing, where the heck was she?

**Liz POV**

I had been watching Patty dance around our room for the last hour about her and Soul finally going out on their first date she looked amazing as well, I just hoped Soul had dressed up somewhat as much.

**Soul POV**

Kid asked me to get in the limo and wait for Patty, and when she got in I was surprised I didn't get a nosebleed. "Play it cool" that's what I kept thinking. Patty was wearing something I thought I would never see her in, a long flowing purple dress with black high heels on. Honestly when she sat next to me and held my hand, I thought I was gonna pass out.

**Maka POV**

After Kid kissed me I ran straight home as if a thousand Kishins were chasing after me, I ran straight into my room and locked the door, not even noticing the door was open and unlocked, I fell to the floor and cried for about an hour and a half, then I started to feel like I wasn't alone. Panicking I grabbed my phone and sent a text to the first number that came to my head

**Kid POV**

I was walking around my apartment, when I noticed that Maka hadn't taken her clothes back with her, so I thought that it would be a good idea to return them to her, as I was leaving however I received a text from someone, pulling out my phone I realised that it was Maka, what are the chances.

"Whoever I just texted come to my apartment now, I think there's someone else in here with me. Hurry please"

I wasted absolutely no time, dropping Maka's clothes I was out of the door in less than 8 seconds.

**I'll try and update again tomorrow :P **


	6. Was that HIM

**SORRRYY IT'S BEEN AGES SINCE MY LAST UPDATE, BEEN BUSY D: I'M JUST SAT HERE NOT OWNING SOUL EATER :(**

**Unknown POV**

I watched Soul and Patty leave in the limo; I'd have to catch up with them later they needed to know what was happening.

**Maka POV**

I was sat at the end of my bed staring out of the window and then it started raining, then suddenly lightning struck on the other side of the road to my apartment I jumped back, hit cold and soft, and then walked back to the window. I stared out of the window for about 5 minutes then there was another lightning strike, and what I saw during the light will haunt me for the rest of my life and the second the light from the flash faded I did the only thing I thought might help, I screamed.

**Kid POV**

I got to Maka's apartment in just under 10 minutes, wasting no time making myself presentable or perfect I sprinted towards the door, then there was a flash of lighting it lasted a good 8 seconds, then when it faded I heard a scream, and I knew exactly who it was.

**Sorry it's short, but still review plz :P**


	7. Nightmare

_**Finally updating, sorry been working on other fics and school work anyways also, I took inspiration sort of from Colin from the first Silent Hill movie, check it out if you haven't seen it :P  
**_  
Maka POV

I continued screaming at what was crawling towards me, it was like something from my worst nightmare, it resembled Asura in a way, as it had the 3 vertical eyes that seemed to stare into my soul, but unlike him it was mangled and bloody, like someone had run it over in a truck, then reversed. It continued crawling towards me, barbed wire cutting deeper into its skin with every move it made, it barely looked human, I carried on screaming as it finally reached the foot of my bed. I slipped and fell backwards; sudden pain ran up my body, I screamed again. In my fits of screaming I barely noticed it was trying to talk, it looked like it was trying to say my name, then it grabbed my ankle I continued screaming.

Kid POV

I kicked Maka's bedroom door down, wasting absolutely no time in making myself look presentable, I saw her sitting against the wall beneath her window screaming at nothing, I called her name, but she didn't respond she just screamed more and more, I ran to her side, then, I realized. She was asleep, her eyes were wide open, but she was asleep, having a nightmare, I ran to the light switch and turned it on, there was another lighting flash, then silence. I looked over to Maka, she seemed to be ok now, she stood up slowly, using the wall for support, she seemed fine, but then I noticed that there was blood on the floor behind her. "Maka, are you ok now? You're bleeding." I wasn't quite sure if she realized so I thought it appropriate to tell her.

"What I am, oh god, I'm gonna make a mess of the carpets." She said this so casually, it almost seemed that she had no recollection of the nightmare she had just had. "here, you lay down, I'll get a bandage for your head" I said quickly before she could get another word in, She just laid on the bed and closed her eyes, I ran to the kitchen and got the bandage, put it on her, then got into her bed with her, I had no intention of leaving her now. "Hey, Maka." I said cautiously.

"Yeah Kid, what is it?" she looked so damn cute right now.

"sorry about your door…" I sad bluntly…

_**So yeah, I finally updated, really sorry it took so long D: but still reviews are appreciated :)**_


	8. Phantasm

_**Hello people, I am updating again woo, I'm also going to be posting a new story today probably, also if you get a chance, could you check out my other story The Adventures of Flebendia, I'd really appreciated it :D **_

**Soul POV**

After what seemed like an hour of driving we finally arrived, I didn't actually know where we were, Kid just told the limo driver to bring us here. When the limo parked, I opened my door, almost spilling the drink I had on me, after managing to get out of the limo safely I turned around and helped Patty out, ignoring her cute little giggle as I held her hand. We turned to face the restaurant that we would be in as a skinny looking guy stepped into a black car.

**Patty POV**

I couldn't really believe that I just giggled, but I carried on anyway, still holding Souls hand, I suddenly realised that maybe a purple dress wasn't the best idea, I stood out more than I normally do. I was still wondering if I was dreaming, I couldn't believe that Soul had actually asked me out, it was just too perfect. I was so caught up in thought that I didn't really pay much attention to the pink haired guy that ran past me. I suddenly realised how stupid me and Soul must look for just standing here, so I decided that we should go inside now. We walked up to the door of the restaurant and when people looked at me they actually parted so we could walk through, a bonus of being one of Kid's weapons, people that don't even know me respect me. We walked over to our seat and sat down, Kid had only reserved us the most expensive table in this restaurant. We sat down and ordered our food and Soul being Soul ordered me the most expensive thing possible.

**Unknown POV**

I sat in the car a little behind the limo; I was actually really surprised that neither Soul nor Patty saw me I did run past Patty, I needed to talk to them urgently, so I decided to text Soul. I was snapped out of my thought by the sound of metal wire being scraped across the floor it was slowly getting closer to the car I was in, my heart started beating faster and faster but then it stopped, my heart was beating so fast I felt like it would burst. Shaking like mad I looked into the rear view mirror, I saw barbed wire snaking its way up the rear window. Suddenly it burst through the back of the car, I screamed and then everything went black.

**Soul POV**

I was eating an ice cream with patty when I felt my phone vibrate, I decided to take a look at it, turns out it was from Crona I read it. "Soul, I'm outside in the black car that you guys saw, come quick I think someone else is out here with me. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of glass smashing then a person screaming. "Soul, that scream, it sounded like Crona." Patty said she was shaking like mad. She wasn't the only one…


	9. Insecurity

_**I am so sorry that it's been so long since my last update, I'd been in hospital then recovering, then finishing school, but I'm free for 2 months now :D**_

**Soul POV**

The screaming had come from outside, I knew that much at least, so wasting no time I ran outside and was shocked by what I saw… nothing was different, just some smashed glass next to a black car and a couple of small scratches. "Soul, I'm scared" I turned to my right to see Patty stood next to me, her normally bright and smiley face was pale and she looked as if she'd seen a ghost… or rather had the same look to her Liz would probably of had. I looked towards the end of the road and saw something, for a second I thought it was… no there was no way it could've been.

**Kid POV**

"Sorry about your door….. SORRY ABOUT YOUR DOOR!" I was screaming at myself in frustration, in my head anyway, how I could have simply said such a stupid thing before she just fell asleep in my arms was beyond me. On a positive note her head was looking much better now, the bleeding had stopped and it didn't look like she'd need stitches, still, I wish I'd known just what the hell she was seeing. I decided to wait for Soul to get home before I left, then as I heard his motorcycle pull up in the drive (he'd left the thing at my house when he came to meet Patty) I received a text from Patty thanking me for setting the night up for them two, when Soul came through the door… It was only then that it occurred to me that we weren't in Maka's room, we were in Soul's.

**Soul POV**

I walked into the house, unaware of the pair of eyes following me, and sat down on the sofa, I was much more tired from the night than I'd realised and quickly drifted off to sleep.

**Maka POV**

I woke up looked around and realised I was in Soul's room, I had no idea why I'd ran in here, or why I'd thought it was my room, but for some reason I did, it was only then that I looked towards Soul's desk and noticed a handwritten note on it, so for once deciding to be nosy I read it.. "_My dearest Maka… no, that's a terrible way to start a letter…._

_Maka, my meister and friend, we've known each other for years now and well after the fight with Asura and how you were willing to be hurt for me, it made me realise something I'd known a long time ago but was "too cool" to admit to myself. Maka, I love everything about you, I love your pigtails, your crazy bookwormish personality, heck I don't even care that you're flat chested, I just never wanted anyone to know how I really felt about you… because I was afraid, I was afraid that you wouldn't love me and I couldn't bare the thought of it. But I don't care now, I love you Maka and I don't give a damn what anybody else thinks…_

_Your awesomely cool weapon partner,_

_Soul." _After reading the letter I was aware of a pair of eyes burning into my back and I turned around to see a pair of enraged crimson eyes staring directly into my soul…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM MAKA!" I fell back against his desk as he shouted at me, dropping the letter or note or whatever it was to the floor, lucky for me Soul didn't notice. "I… I don't kn-know S-Soul" I stuttered, truly terrified of him at this point. "I TOLD YOU NEVER TO COME IN MY ROOM WHEN I WASN'T HERE, I SAID THAT MY STUFF IS MINE AND THAT IT'S PRIVATE AND THAT IT WA-" he fell to the floor clutching his head after that, I ran out of his room and into mine and locked the door, crying my eyes out as I did, what the hell was wrong with Soul? After reading that letter I though he cared about me, what was so important? I was interrupted by a knock at my door "Maka, why's my door open? I tried calling you but you ran straight past me, who were you talking to as well? Maka? You ok in there?" Was Soul schizophrenic or was it really all in my head what I'd just seen…

_**I hope that this is good enough for you guys :3 again I'm really really sorry I've not updated since January D: **_


End file.
